


Stranded Chapter 7

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Stranded Chapter 7

After several hours of searching, Val comes across some barrels containing ale. “Thank gods,” she says to herself as she lips the opening and lifts the barrel to consume. Suddenly, the realization hits her that there’s only a finite amount for her and she will eventually run out of her precious libation.

Panic hits her, and she starts breathing heavily. Her loud cries wake Kenna up, and the Warrior Queen goes to see what’s wrong. She meekly points to the barrels, leaving Kenna to deduce the situation.

“Val,” Kenna starts, pressing her body against Val’s, “you know I love you with a passion that will never die, but, to be honest, I’ve never been thrilled with how much you drink.”

She looks up at Kenna with an annoyed face. “You think I’m an alcoholic?”

Kenna smirks, and takes her by the hand, “We both know that you’re an alcoholic. But I never planned to say anything until now,” they walk outside while it’s still nighttime, the moon is full and bright. A gentle wind blows against them as they walk, naked, along the beach.

“Since we’ll soon run out, you need to learn to live without ale; to appreciate all that’s around you, and the various other tastes life has to offer.”

As Kenna speaks, she stops Val and leans in, sliding her tongue into the Mercenary’s mouth. An erotic sensation takes over Val, and she deepens the kiss, tasting her wife’s lips.

They go further inland, to the grassy area and Val lays Kenna down, brushing her mouth over Kenna’s body. The ways Kenna smells, feels and tastes makes Val forget her woes over the ale as she kisses Kenna’s breasts, then her wet folds. She licks Kenna’s lips, tasting her entrance like never before, and plunges her tongue inside.

An unknown amount of time passes, while Val ignores everything, focusing intently on her wife and the sweet taste of her. There is no ale, no island, Stormholt, or anything or anyone else; there is only Kenna, and Val never wants to stop pleasing her.

Kenna’s moans and crying out Val’s name delight the Mercenary. She knows those sounds mean Kenna is close to coming, and she presses on, licking the sensitive nub until Kenna strokes her back, indicating a job well done.

They both cuddle in the grass, feeling the breeze cool their sweaty skin.

“Tell me,” Kenna says to Val, “do I taste as good as your alcohol?”

Val laughs, “nothing, not even ale is close to tasting as good as you.” She props herself up on her elbow, looking lovingly over Kenna, “but I wonder what I’ll do the next time I have a craving.”

Kenna sits up and leans over her, “you should save it for only when you absolutely must have a drink. Otherwise, you’re always welcome to taste me instead.”

Val swallows, as she looks at her enchanting wife. Kenna cups Val’s breasts and kisses down to her stomach.

“Now, get ready to be far too distracted to think about your problems with the drink.”

Without warning, Kenna slides a finger inside of Val, pumping in and out, then her tongue goes in. Pleasure hits Val like a ton of bricks, and once again, her entire world is Kenna, but for a different reason. She knows that Kenna is to thank for her many orgasms. After a while, Kenna climbs on top of her, and she is washed over with relief at having overcome her cravings for booze, instead indulging in her love and lust for her wife.

Sweet, precious Kenna. The one who taught Val everything about what it means to love and be loved. The one who gave Val’s life purpose, and keeps giving no matter what. Val knows Kenna will never give up on her and they will beat her addiction together. With only a few hours left before sunrise, they help each other up and walk back to the crashing waves.

“Thank you for helping me out, with this,” Val says as they stare out into the vast ocean in front of them.“

Kenna faces her and tenderly kisses her. As they pull away, the Warrior Queen smiles affectionately at her. "We’re a team, Val,” Kenna tells her as their clammy skin glides against their pressing bodies, “I’m with you to the end and beyond. Before you came into my life, I wasn’t sure I could ever be happy again. I had no plan in life beyond getting back at Luther. When I fell in love with you, I wasn’t just fighting against someone; I was fighting for you. After the kiss in Alriel, I wanted nothing more than to marry you in that instant. I guess what I’m trying to say is, that you’re my whole world, Val, and I love you more than I could ever express. I’m going to help you beat this thing and make you as happy as possible.”

“I’m already happy,” Val says, moving Kenna’s brown hair out of her eyes, “and it’s because of you. I know I’ll beat this and live my life sober because you deserve the very best I can give you. More than anything, I want you to be proud of me.”

“You know I’m already proud of you, silly,” Kenna says with a laugh, “seriously though, thank you for doing this. Ale may have been a big part of your life, but now we need to adapt to our situation if we’re going to survive.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, gorgeous,” Val tells her, then looks at the shore, “say, I don’t know about you, but I’m not going to get any sleep tonight, and that water looks mighty inviting. What do you say we go for a swim?”

Kenna kisses Val, which is good enough for the Mercenary. She playfully slaps Kenna’s butt, and they walk in together. The salty water is cold at first, but they acclimate and enjoy a fun time swimming and riding the waves until the sun beings to rise.

“Maybe a nap would be a good idea,” Kenna suggests, and Val agrees. Her eyes burn, and muscles ache. They may have a great deal of work to do, but they’ll get little done in this condition. In the long run, a nap will help them accomplish more.

A couple hours later, Val flings the blanket off of herself and Kenna. She’s starting to sweat profusely.

“Mmm, Val?” Kenna asks as she adjusts her eyes to the sunlight, “what’s wrong?”

“I need a drink, Kenna,” Val says, shaking, “not want. Need. I have to drink, and it has to be right now.”

Kenna grabs Val and places the Mercenary’s face in between her breasts as she starts to weep.

“It’s going to be ok, Val,” Kenna says in a calm voice, projecting strength, “you’re going to be just fine. You need only focus on the moment. Focus, Val, take a deep breath, and tell me how you feel right now.”

She pauses to breathe and press her lips to Kenna’s breasts, focusing on the divine feeling until the temptation passes. Their arms and legs wrapped around each other as Val looks up to her beloved wife.

“I feel… good. I feel really good,” she kisses Kenna’s nipples, breasts, and lips, clutching on to her wife as though life depends on it, “thank you, Kenna. I’ll never be able to repay you for helping me during my time of need.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Kenna says as she leans back down, spreading her legs apart, exposing her wet center to Val. Looking up, she tells the Mercenary, “you know what you need to do.”

Val shares a risque look with Kenna, licks her lips and kisses her wife from the shins to her inner thighs, and finally to her folds. She grips Kenna’s butt cheeks from behind and laps up the juices within this most alluring woman. Not only can’t she stop, but she also doesn’t want to either. More than anything, she wants to satisfy Kenna, give her the climax she deserves. And the taste… it’s a taste Val never tires of. Difficult as it might be, she knows she can stop drinking ale, but if she ever had to give up the flavor of Kenna, she would surely die. Her tongue slides up and down Kenna’s walls and licks her hardened nub time and again, savoring every second.

Once she stops, she hungrily kisses Kenna’s mouth, letting the Warrior Queen taste herself. And in time, she indulges in her own wetness on Kenna’s lips after the Warrior Queen makes her come.

With the lovemaking over, they get dressed so they can make up for the lost time. Before walking out, Kenna stops Val and says, “remember: today means nothing, today means everything.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Kenna says, taking Val’s hand, “any craving you feel today will pass, and you won’t feel good tomorrow about giving in today. On the other hand, if you give in, then you’ll undo all your progress. Therefore, today means nothing and everything.”

Val thinks for a moment, “that’s not a bad mantra.”

“No, it isn’t, my love. Now, are you ready to start making this place a home?”

“Bet your gorgeous ass, I am.”


End file.
